I Love You
by K.I.T.T. RIDER
Summary: They had waited far too long for this. Besides, when you love someone this much, you're willing to give everything to them.


_**A/N: Fuck, I wasn't expecting this to get so faaaaaar. It went really NSFW really, really fast. **_

_**Anyway! Enjoy the first lemon I've written in several months.**_

_**This is reallyyyyyy long, just so you know.**_

_***Plays off a bit from one of Lumi-chan's stories.**_

* * *

Neither would admit to it, but it had been far too long.

Several years of quick glances, a few words here and there, maybe a long conversation… that was the extent of their relationship underneath the green-haired devil of Heartland. Now that he was gone, and that the issues that Yuuma and the others had faced were taken care of, they could finally fulfill the attraction they felt for each other.

Originally, she had thought it was one-sided. After all, he had never shown his emotional side to anyone beyond his little brother, and even then, it was restrained. Even so, she protected him with her life, unknowingly being watched by him. It was during the WDC finals, however, that he let on what he was feeling; he had stated that he was going to kill Tron for hurting his little brother, but what he had really meant was that he didn't want her to go and get her soul taken. However, that had happened, and when he found out about that, his only reaction was to shut off his emotions and say he didn't care.

He actually had cared, but hadn't known how to handle it.

Their lips met again, for the third time that night. She dropped her heels to the floor, ignoring the loud clunk they made, and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands were on her hips, bringing her body flush up against his. It was awkward, but underneath the layers of nervousness and shaking limbs was a hint of romance, slowly making its way to the surface. As a rather uncomfortable thought entered her mind, she swatted it away; however, a shock of heat slid down her abdomen, curling right into the pit of her pelvis.

Once they had broken apart, she whispered his name, shutting her eyes and leaning her forehead against his. Her hands went lower, unwrapping themselves from behind his neck to the center of his chest, feeling his heart hammer underneath her palms.

"Droite…" he murmured quietly. His left hand trembled just slightly as he pushed some of her bangs behind her right ear.

"Something wrong, Kaito?" she questioned, opening her eyes and gazing at him. She pulled her head back just enough to prevent her from having a double image of him.

The blonde sighed. "Nothing," he replied, his voice low. There was something obviously bothering him, but she knew better than to push it; she didn't want to break this moment. It was something that rarely ever happened with a guy like him.

Again, their lips met. She nearly bumped her nose against his, managing to turn her head before he had her again. Breathing in deeply through her nose, she pressed upwards, her tongue slipping out and prodding against his mouth. At first, he didn't know what to think or do with the action, but he parted his lips, figuring that was what he was supposed to do.

The instant their tongues met, Kaito moaned. It was such a foreign noise to both of them that it took them off guard, Droite especially. She pushed her hands into his hair, locking his head in a position in which she could try and guide him in this particular way of kissing. His hands went to the small of her back, just barely above where he wanted to touch her so desperately.

Droite tried moving her tongue one way, and he followed, keeping contact because he apparently enjoyed it a little too much. Gently, she gave him the hint to pull back, pressing on his collarbone a little bit. He did so, blushing deeply, but seemingly in a haze. His grey eyes met hers, and she could see that he had enjoyed that.

_Just wait, Kaito. Just wait…_

It was getting uncomfortably warm. The female duelist prodded Kaito's jacket, trying to tell him that she wanted to be a little closer to him. He blinked in confusion, so she took initiative and unzipped it for him. It fell downwards, only until the belt he had on prevented it from crashing onto the tile underneath their feet.

"Kaito, I…" She stopped, feeling heat rise to her face and sink to her hips. The blonde gazed at her, curious as to what she wanted to say.

"Yes?" he pressed. Her eyes didn't meet his for a few silent moments, but she eventually raised her head and gazed into his own grey orbs.

"I love you," was really all she could say. Honestly, she was far too embarrassed to ask him to have sex with her (_Why was she even thinking about doing that? _she wondered). Perhaps she could communicate it through her body language.

Kaito kissed her cheek, staying silent. He couldn't say it just yet; rather, he wasn't prepared to. But he knew what he felt for her, and he desperately wanted her to know—no, she needed to know. However, when the time was right, he would tell her. Giggling quietly, she lowered her hands and maneuvered them around his waist, pressing her palms into his lower back. The front of her hips met his hard, causing him to naturally thrust forward.

_Oh_. He finally understood what she wanted.

"Droite," he spoke in a warning tone, "Are you hinting at what I think you're hinting at?"

Embarrassed, she nodded into his neck and blushed. "Yes…"

Closing his eyes, Kaito held her close. "Fine," he said, extremely blunt. He kissed her again, using the same strategy on her as she had used on him. His tongue slipped inside her mouth, and he jerked his hips forward, bumping up against her.

The female duelist was taken off guard. Sure, Kaito was quite straightforward with things, but with this? It was certainly unexpected, and her heart jumped as he squeezed her in a tight hug. He was clearly not okay with the current situation, but maybe… he felt like it was his duty to make her happy. After all the hard times he had given her for so long, perhaps his mindset had changed.

Droite liked it, to be honest.

After she had pulled back, a bit of their combined saliva attached to her lower lip, she looked up at Kaito, taking one of his hands and sliding out of his hold. He followed her as she guided him to the back, where her temporary bedroom resided. At least this hotel room had a bedroom, instead of being just a single room with a bathroom attached.

The room was moderately elegant, yes, and the bed large enough for probably four people to sleep on together, but none of that mattered to Droite or Kaito at this point. His eyes were on her rear as she stepped inside, and she was too focused on trying to keep her thoughts straight enough to entertain herself with the blackout curtains and fancy silk sheets. Closing the door after letting him in, she leaned up against it, and gazed down at the ground. Her legs were crossed, giving a sense of insecurity.

Kaito sat on the corner of the bed, tossing his boots off (since he had forgotten to them off at the door) and to the side. Droite came over and sat next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. Her hand linked with his, intertwining their fingers tightly.

"What do we even do?" he asked, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I only know a couple things," she replied. "So I'm not entirely sure, but…" Pausing, she took the hand she held, lifting it to the middle of her chest. "I'll let you explore, if you want to."

Her tone was low, seductive almost. The blonde blushed, suddenly feeling naïve. His thoughts lingered on what her skin would taste like, but his shyness in this situation prevented him from doing much more than keep his fingers spread out over her sternum. The beat of her heart was quick, but strong and regular.

Well, at least he knew that they had to get horizontal first before anything happened. Kaito pulled his hand away from hers, kissing her with enough force to send her off balance. On reflex, she grasped his shoulders with her hands, dragging him down with her. He landed on top of her in an odd fashion, one of his knees between her own and his hands on either side of her rib cage. Their kiss deepened, and soon he found himself sliding his tongue in and out of her mouth.

A very quiet moan came from her, and she felt the urge to grip one of his hands and bring it to her breasts. Quite honestly, she was at the point where_ want_ and _need_ were starting to interchange. She needed Kaito, because she loved him more than anyone else on the planet, but she wanted what he could give her (if he somehow managed to figure out how to operate himself in these situations). Unconsciously, she squeezed her thighs together, locking his leg between hers.

Kaito didn't really understand what he was supposed to do, but he listened to instincts. He brought a shaky hand to rest on Droite's leg, slowly sliding upwards. His fingers slipped under the slit in her dress, bringing the rest of the skirt up with it. Unlocking his lips from hers, he focused his attention on not freaking out when he managed to get her out of the dress.

"Here, let me help," the female duelist said, seeing that he was unsure of how to get the outfit off of her thin frame. She rolled onto her side, bending her arms back in order to gesture to the zipper at the back of the dress. "It goes underneath my jacket, but I'll take care of that part."

Kaito only nodded, a blush settling on his cheek bones as he brought his hands to the zipper. Slowly, he dragged it upwards (_why did it go in that direction_, he wondered) while Droite unclipped the golden buckle holding her jacket together. She slipped the article of clothing off, letting her current partner unzip her dress entirely. Then she relaxed on her back once more, looking up at him with glowing orange eyes.

"Now what?" he asked in a hushed voice, to himself rather than her. She overheard, however, holding the front of her dress against her torso with one arm.

"You can take off my dress, Kaito," she whispered. "This may be the, um, first time I've been naked in front of somebody before, but as long as it's you, I don't mind."

Kaito didn't know what to say to that. He didn't. It was the first time he had been rendered speechless (_gee, there's been a lot of first times as of late, now haven't there_). He smiled, leaning down and kissing the corner of her mouth gently, before trailing his lips downward. She shivered as he went lower, from her chin to the left side of her neck. Every spot his mouth pressed against felt as if it were on fire, making her sigh in content.

His fingers clutched at the top of her dress, slowly dragging the fabric downwards. Since she was on her back, it was slightly difficult to do so, but he managed to get it over her breasts and down to her hips, still sucking on the side of her neck. A heavy breath left her lips, her arms loosely wrapping around his torso.

"Kaito..." His name left her on a breathy sigh, her hands going into his hair as he kept on kissing her neck. He seemed to like what he was doing, so she didn't stop him from his ministrations. She wasn't surprised when he pulled back and let his eyes skim the skin he had just revealed.

It wasn't too much of a shock to know that Droite wore purple undergarments (Kaito already figured that, since violet was her favorite colour). The blonde was just surprised at how thin she was; her ribs were nearly visible, and her hip bones stood out a little more than he thought they should have. But, god, her breasts were just… well, there wasn't a word he could grasp to describe them. They were a part of her, and she was_ beautiful_.

She giggled at his expression. "It's okay, Kaito," she said, stifling her humour with the back of her hand. "Go ahead."

Not realizing that he was blushing and practically drooling (the great Tenjou Kaito, drooling? Yeah, right.), he reached out tentatively and settled his hand on her collarbone, still unsure if she was okay with him doing such a thing. She gave him an exasperated expression; hey, it wasn't his fault he felt like a child when going in to this.

Kaito was still very uncomfortable with it, so he just went with his instincts, grasping her breast with his hand. She hissed through her teeth, arching upwards to get even more contact with his palm. He groaned, nipping at her shoulder and thrusting downwards with his hips. He was already getting hard, and she could clearly tell by the growing tent in his white leggings. Just to aggravate him a little more, she pressed her knee against his erection, making him moan. She enjoyed that sound greatly, and did the same thing to him again.

Temporarily taken aback, he bit down harder into her shoulder, leaving a dark red mark on her skin. Droite winced in pain, not expecting the roughness he displayed as he used her leg to grind against. She rolled her eyes after a little while, hearing his breathing growing heavier and his hands becoming a little rougher on her breasts.

"Before you do that, I'm going to take your clothes off," she warned, catching his attention and making him stop what he was doing for a second. His blush grew darker, and he looked off to the side. Smirking, she reached upwards and kissed him, covering his hands (which stayed in one position for a moment) with her own. She squeezed, moaning into his mouth as she used her tongue to tease his own. It seemed that then he finally understood what he was doing, and he went back to pleasuring her.

As he flicked her clothed nipples with his thumbs, she busied herself with the zipper of his grey undershirt. Kissing him while trying to get the clothing off was definitely something she wasn't planning on trying anytime soon, but once she managed to get it open, her hands splayed out on his chest. He was well built, but thin; it didn't matter, however, to her. He was her lover now, and that's all that mattered.

Droite drew in a breath of air sharply when Kaito boldly pulled one cup of her bra down, palming her breast gently. Feeling his rough palm on her skin was pure bliss. She arched again, sighing out his name. Her hands drifted downwards, towards his leggings.

The male duelist, however, was in a different state of mind. The dull ache flooding between his legs was getting agonizingly worse, and whenever he brushed up against his lover's knee, a rush of pleasure tore through his body. And fondling her wasn't bad, either; hell, it was plain amazing. She was soft, so very soft. Changing position of his head, gaining a bit of air before he slipped his tongue back inside her wet, warm mouth, he searched blindly for the clip of her bra. One of her hands guided him to the front of the bra and sure enough, there was a clip there. He fumbled quite a bit with it (after all, he was too busy kissing her to really watch what he was doing), but finally managed to unclip it and let the bra fall from her body.

Kaito pulled away and sat up, yanking his arms out of his shirt and dropping it to the floor. Droite was busy slipping her fingers into the band that held his leggings to his waist, so he helped her out, pulling them off along with his socks and discarding of them. She was pleasantly surprised by the action, but as soon as he settled himself between her legs, all rational thought went out the window. As he kissed her again, his bare chest met hers, sending hot shivers throughout her body, especially in her lower regions. Now she could fully feel his erection, which was creating a rather large tent in his boxers, and just the thought that he was going to be inside her pretty soon made her body ache.

She made a move to pull her dress off the rest of the way, but her lover was already doing so, not being gentle at all as he somehow managed to get her dress off. Her unclipped bra still lay underneath her shoulders, making her uncomfortable; raising herself up just a bit, she reached under herself and gripped the violet fabric, not caring where it landed as she threw it out from under her. Kaito continued to kiss her, his tongue moving in such a way that turned her on even more.

Breaking the kiss, he gazed at her with lustful eyes. "Do you want your stockings on or off?" he inquired, his speech a little slurred; he was riding high on pleasure, and there wasn't a way to get him back down from it.

Droite shrugged. "Off, I guess," she replied. Smirking, he hooked his index fingers into each of her stockings and took them off her long legs, not giving a damn if they tore or not; and quite frankly, she didn't care either. In only her lace violet panties, she shivered, cold from the exposure, but not at all embarrassed by being bared to him. He was stunned, yes, but he didn't show it; no, he needed to feel her, all of her, and _right now_.

The blonde sunk his fingers into the gaps of her hipbones, pulling her right up against him. The contact made them both moan. He jerked his hips forward, grinding himself against her. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck haphazardly, as if the pleasure was making her unable to really move much. Continuing to rub and massage her breasts, he bit down on her collarbone, causing her to gasp loudly.

"Kaito, please…" she spoke breathlessly, raising her knees and arching her body so that she plastered herself against him. He growled a reply to her, one of his hands going to the hem of her panties and tracing the decorative trim with his fingers.

Yeah, he was nervous. He'd never seen a woman wearing next to nothing before. Especially a girl as beautiful as Droite. But they were so far already; this was no time to chicken out. Nope, he wasn't going to back out of this.

"Go ahead," she breathed out, spreading her legs wider apart. Kaito nodded, backing up and bringing her panties down as he went. She kicked them off, keeping her knees together because she felt overexposed. He understood and decided to keep his eyes off of her sex for right now, just to give her a little comfort.

The blonde cupped his lover's face in his hand, smiling down at her. She blushed, returning the smile with one of her own, which was rather coy. Shaking, she opened her legs a little bit, just enough for her to guide his hand down to her aching sex.

Kaito was moderately surprised. Droite was absolutely hot, her sex damp and leeching heat. She groaned as he wiggled his fingers, her hips pushing forward, needing to feel those digits of his inside of her. After sliding around for a little longer, he pressed his middle finger into her, making her tense up and hold her breath. Even he had to bite back a moan as he felt how slick she was on the inside.

He moved his hand back and forth, enjoying the sight of her moving in such a lewd manner. Her hips rocked back and forth in pace with how he thrust his finger within her. The shift of the blankets was loud as he maneuvered his body to hover over her.

Her hands went to his hair, dragging him to her. She kissed him hard, feeling nothing but need for him. She desperately needed Kaito; he was the only one she cared about right in this moment, and he was making her soar to places she hadn't known she could go to. Arching, she felt him add another finger into her, stretching her entrance in a slightly unpleasant way. Whimpering, she glanced down, watching his hand move; the sight itself made pleasure rocket through her nerves and nearly overloaded her body.

"_Droite_…" Kaito murmured, pressing his lips to the side of her neck. She was clinging to him as if she were falling, and she wasn't about to let go. He gently pulled his fingers out of her, holding her by the hip while he tugged down his boxers. A shudder ran through her as she felt his palm keeping her in place, his index and middle fingers damp from having been inside her. Flushing, she kept her eyes on his face as he got out of his last remaining piece of clothing until his gaze me hers.

"Your turn," he said huskily, kissing her deeply before pulling back and guiding one of her hands to his hard erection. Droite blushed, not knowing if she was doing any of this right, but she wrapped her fingers around him and gently moved her palm up and down. He immediately moaned out her name, thrusting his hips forward, against her hand. Figuring that he wanted her to keep going, she kept on pumping her hand up and down.

The blonde kissed his lover deeply, roughly, unable to hold back any longer. He could feel the pit of warmth in his stomach grow the more she pleasured him, shudders running up his spine. He probably wouldn't last very long if she kept on doing what she was doing, but dammit, it felt so _good_.

Droite could tell that Kaito was on edge after about a minute or so. She stopped, letting go of him and instead placing her hands on his lower back, pressing him closer to her. A strangled moan came from him, and he dropped his head, resting his face in the crook of her neck. After he caught his breath, he kissed her shoulder.

"Do you have any condoms?" he questioned after a moment. The female duelist blinked; the question was definitely unexpected, but she should have known that he would ask about it eventually. After all, he wasn't a _complete _stranger to this subject.

"No, I don't," she replied, shifting uncomfortably and listening to him breathe. "But I'm on the pill, so… I don't think it'll be a worry for us."

"Good." Dropping his body right between her legs, he held himself up on his elbows, placing his face extremely close to hers. Giving her an innocent peck on her lips, he smiled at her, his grey eyes gaining a happiness she had never seen in him before, even around Haruto. "Are you ready to finally do this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," she stated with a nod.

The blonde's grin grew a bit wider before he reached downwards with one hand and gripped the base of his erection, shifting his hips forward so he just barely entered her. A sharp hiss came from her as she felt the tip of him slipping inside of her, a dull ache from being stretched beginning to spike up. Kaito moaned quite loudly; she was unbelievably tight and warm, with a bit of resistance keeping him from entering smoothly. He thrust forward slightly, now using both hands to support himself, trying to get all the way in.

Droite arched upwards off the bed, ignoring the squeak the springs of the mattress gave as she bent her body. The ache grew worse as he finally managed to enter her completely, the discomfort at moderate levels. She knew it wasn't going to feel good when she lost her virginity, but it wasn't nearly as bad as she thought it was going to be. And besides, he was so hot inside of her, filling the emptiness she hadn't realized she'd had.

Her lover, however, was struggling to keep himself still. Kaito had his eyes screwed shut, repeating the mantra of _don't come too early, don't come too early_ in his head. Sweat beaded on his forehead, but he managed to open one eye and look at the woman underneath him, her face showing signs of pain, but she said nothing, only panting. Her breasts heaved as she shifted her hips to align better with his, making him bite his lower lip as he felt the urge to move.

"You can… uh, start now, Kaito," Droite whispered, a flush overcoming her face. The blonde could only nod, drawing back his hips and then pushing forwards, filling her once more. Her breathing was heavy, her body following instinct and rocking her hips in sync with his. Lowering himself onto her body, he rested his chin on her should and buried his face in her hair as he became a slave to his own pleasure. He kept things slow, however, because he didn't want to hurt her.

The female duelist held on to her lover tightly, one hand on the back of his neck while the other pressed into his spine. Her nails raked his skin, sending electric pinpricks skittering along his muscles. A choppy moan came from her, her lips next to his ear as she clung to him.

Kaito was in pure bliss. He hadn't thought that making love with the person he cared about the most would be this good, but it was; apparently that was a reason that it was named _making love_ in the first place. Droite was tight, warm, and just plain _amazing._ He didn't care that they had only been dating for a short time; both of them had waited far too long for this. Groaning, he sped up slightly, paying no mind to the slight squeaking of the bed, or the fact that he had accidentally hit the remote for the lights to come on. The lips

near his ear, repeating the words_ I love you_ over and over, was all that really mattered.

Droite wrapped her legs around Kaito's waist, pulling him even closer and making him go even deeper. He was certainly larger than she thought he would be, but it didn't hurt or feel as uncomfortable as people had made it seem. She could feel all of him, the way his spine curved as he thrust in and out of her, the way his body responded to a small touch here or there with a shudder, his hot, heavy breathing on the skin of her neck. The pit of heat in her lower regions grew more intense with each movement her lover made, pleasure radiating across her entire body.

"Oh, Kaito,_ Kaito_…" Gripping his hair tightly, she moved her body harder against his, feeling something ignite an inner fire within her. Kaito groaned in reply, adjusting his hips and thrusting harder. He was still going slow, but she had to keep her arms hooked underneath his own to keep him from moving her up the bed.

"_Fuck_." The word was stretched out, a gasp following afterwards. Pressing his mouth to her shoulder, he moaned loudly, the odd collection of warmth in the pit of his stomach going meteoric, as if he were about to orgasm. He didn't exactly know if he was close to going over the edge or not, but dammit, it felt like it and he didn't want to be leaving the girl he was with out of it.

Droite could barely stand it anymore. The way Kaito was moving, his whispered sweet nothings in her ear, the mere sight of him… it was almost too much. She hadn't experienced a powerful orgasm before, but by the feel of it, she was about to. Shivering, clinging desperately to the man she so dearly loved, she kissed his neck and shut her eyes tightly.

The blonde didn't know how close to orgasm his lover was. Sure, she was getting tighter and tighter with every movement, but he figured it was normal. Nipping at her earlobe, he raised his mouth to her ear.

"_I love you too_," he whispered.

Upon hearing those words, Droite lost it. Her fingers dug into his skin as she came, her body becoming tense as she cried out his name. Kaito barely held on as he felt her convulse, her inner walls clamping down on him tightly. He stopped moving, enjoying the moment as she stopped breathing for a few moments.

After the stars in her eyes had stopped sparkling, and she had become limp, Droite was left shaking, her arms falling from his shoulders. Kaito held her close, using the rest of his energy to give one last thrust before he pulled out of her and came on her stomach. He moaned, breathing hard. Collapsing weakly on top of her, he felt her reach a hand down and curiously inspecting the cum on her stomach.

"That was better than I thought it would be," Kaito spoke quietly. Pushing himself up on shaking arms, he gazed down at her. "Sorry about that."

"No, it's fine," Droite replied, meeting his eyes. She wiped her hand off on the sheets, crinkling her nose slightly at how sticky the cum was. "Just help me get cleaned up, okay?"

"Y…Yeah." Struggling off the bed, the blonde carefully went over to the dresser and took the box of tissues off of the top of it. He came back over to the bed, and used a tissue to wipe the female duelist's stomach, smiling at her affectionately as he cleaned her. After getting the cum off of her perfect skin, he tossed the used tissue into the trash bin and kicked the box off the bed.

"I meant it," he stated, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her up against him. She grabbed the comforter and covered them with it, shivering and trying to get warm. "I do love you."

"I love you too, Kaito," she replied, kissing him chastely on the lips. Snuggling into his arms, she let herself fall asleep in the grasp of the man she loved.

* * *

_**A/N: Damn, that was long! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. Ja ne, and review!**_


End file.
